Hiroto Maehara-Sawada
by TheSilverHunt3r
Summary: What if the name Maehara is Hiroto's mother's maiden. What if his last name was Sawada, from his father Sawada Tsunayoshi? Yuma Isogai is Hiroto's childhood friend and Rain Guardian. What happens when Vongola gets involved? One word to describe it: Chaos.
1. Maehara-Sawada

Maehara Hiroto, the strawberry blond with brown eyes, looked normal. Alright grades now that Korosensei was teaching him, quick on his feet, and monstrous reflexes...And if you looked closely, it looked like he was restraining himself.

The reason why Maehara had to restrain himself? When you get tutored by Reborn, fast moving objects, like Korosensei, you can watch and react to like if they were under water. When you get woken up Vongola Style, you learn to dodge and block in your sleep. When you have to spar with whoever is available several times a week, you learn how to beat your opponent. Of course this is all not public knowledge, everyone in the Italian mafia suspecting him to be the Vongola heir has gotten him enough assassination attempts already. He hasn't had any assassination attempts lately though, it might be due to the fact the Vongola just wiped out several Famigilas because they found a network of human traffickers.

The people who remain undefeated by Maehara, he hasn't managed to beat Reborn, his dad, or Hibari. And he rarely beats any of the guardians. He's managed to beat Skull, aside from that the Arcobaleno pulverize him in sparring whenever possible.

All of that has led to a high tolerance for pain, poison, drugs, and high regard for his comrades and friends. His preferred weapons are his brain, looks, personality, and knives, the latter usually two, and of the throwing variety . He has notably dated many girls through his middle school life.

Yuma Isogai, son of two ex assassins. His two siblings, Yuma, and his mother, live in a house next to the Maehara's. Yuma is Hirito Maehara's Rain Guardian, and has been trained by Takeshi Yamamato. They get along quite well and have a father-son bond. Yuma is proficient at strategizing, and his preferred weapons are knives. He is noted for having an almost ikemen(perfect) personality except when it comes to killing.

The two make an unlikely but balanced pair.


	2. E-Class

Hiroto never put much effort in his studies. He was more focused on what could kill him, and practical applications for his life later on. He was trying to 'live a little,' he was going to become Vongola or CEDEF head when he was twenty. Wanting to make the most of the time before he had to keep a look out for assassins every day isn't wrong, is it?

And then he landed in E Class, his last year of middle school. Seat 22. Yuma too, getting thrown in there because of trying to support his family. Hiroto helped out with whatever extra cash, mostly sent by his father. They managed to get by after Hiroto talked to his dad about the problem, the Isogai family's medical bills were supported by the Vongola.

And so the pair of a Sky and his Rain Gaurdian spent a few days under the tutelage of Aguri Yukimura.

And then the octopus came and everything got busy.


	3. The Yellow Octopus

To say Hiroto, Yuma, and the rest of E Class were shocked at the sight of their new teacher being an octopus was an understatement. The former two were not surprised at the goverment's involvment or the mission, though. Relying on children to kill a world-threatening experiment was somewhat better then some of the things some mafia had done.

The upside for them is that, well, their lives are not normal to start with. The Vongola seem to have some level of absurdity every generation. Especially the first, fifth, and tenth. Hiroto had wished for at the very least, less craziness then his predecessors. Looking at what's happening now, he has failed horribly to be more normal.

So, the Sky and the Rain decided to go with it.

Of course, they had to tone down their skills when practicing with Karasuma, but he was a good teacher and helped them from getting rusty.

Korosensei helped with problems they had trouble with when at school, and Reborn would help during his drop bys.

Irina turned out to be good at teaching languages. And the duo would ask her for help with assassination ideas and training. The three enjoyed talking to each other in Italian when others(both teachers and students) weren't around.

My thanks to those who told me about the formatting problem. I'm out of class, so I can fix it now.

-Silver


	4. Picked up by Reborn

It was a regular class day, class plotting, Irina and Karasuma being themselves, and Hiroto Maehara-Sawada was being picked up at the end of the day.

'Baka-Hiroto, I'm picking you up at the end of class. Have your things ready(or else).' -Reborn

Was the text Hiroto received.

The strawberry blond made a mental note then continued on with walking to school.

It was only when footsteps started coming towards the class at the end of the day Hiroto remembered.

'Oh...darn, I forgot about Reborn.' Hiroto thought, biting his lip. Yuma glanced at the hallway. Hiroto started placing things in his bag as he listens to the footsteps come closer.

"Yes, Maehara-kun?" Korosensei said, noticing the strawberry blonde who raised his hand and had an anxious look on his face.

"Umm, Korosensei, you got the note that someone is picking me up, right?" Hiroto asked. Meanwhile, Hiroto continued to mentally freak out.

"Yes I did, do you know when they're picking you up?" The octopus replied.

At that moment someone opened the door to the classroom and took a step inside.

'Who's he?' Was the thought for everyone in the classroom except Yuma and Hiroto.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up my godson?" A tall Italian man wearing a black suit said. A green chameleon was on his fedora, which had an orange ribbon.

"And you are?" Korosensei asked.

"Renato Sinclair, a pleasure to meet you, Mr...?" Reborn said, extending his hand for a shake.

"Korosensei."

"No surname?"

"No." Korosensei said.

A pokerface was Reborn's reply.

"...Bye everyone, see you tomorrow. I'll text you when I'm done with my tort-tutoring, Yuma-chan." The strawberry blond said cheerily as he walked out, giving everyone a wave before leaving.

"Well then, a pleasure to meet all of you." The man said, tilting his head to the class. Renato walked out the door.

"That was interesting, nufufufufu." Korosensei said, rubbing two tentacles together.

"Who is he, Yuma?"

"He's Hiroto-chan's godfather." Yuma replied smoothly.

"What?"

"What does he do, Yuma?"

"He's an advisor for the Vongola Company." Yuma said, his eyes flicked to the clock in relief.

"You mean that large corporation that took over Nasell Corp last year?"

"Ahh, class is over. Have a great rest of the day everyone! I'll see you tomorrow!" Korosensei said, having glanced at the clock.

Yuma quickly disappeared before he could be interrogated more by his classmates and teachers.

Hiroto showed up the next day with sore muscles. His classmates crowded around asking questions much to his growing annoyance. It took the next day's craziness to divert his classmates from their interrogations.

-Silver


	5. Mission:Ruby necklace

The Vongola Decimo needed a certain necklace from a wealthy Japanese celebrity who happened to live in the same area as the Vongola heir. Guess who got roped into stealing the necklace.

Hiroto and Yuma raced through the forest, gunshots ringing out as the wall faded from sight.

The two stopped in a clearing. The duo were clad in black with brown backpacks.

Yuma raised an eyebrow in question. "What now?"

"Leave. Clean ourselves up. Go to class." The strawberry blonde said, speaking in clipped tones.

"Affirmitive."

Interesting quirk of Hiroto, when he gets stressed and he has to speak, he'll do it with the minimum amount of words needed.

The Sky and his Gaurdian made their way back to Hiroto's house. The two checked over their wounds, fixed themselves up, and changed before falling asleep. They only had about five hours until class, they would be bone tired later today.

"Yeah the newspaper covered it!"

"Huh, what happened last night?"

"Yeah, what are you guys talking about?"

"Late last night thieves broke into a mansion and stole a priceless necklace."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"It was a ruby necklace, right?"

"Yup."

"I wonder who did it!" Yuzuki Fuwa exclaims.

Both Hiroto and Yuma meet eyes from across the classroom, Isogai smiled sheepishly as Maehara shrugged.


	6. Takaoka

A purple haired woman walked into a airy office. Behind the desk, a brunette man sat, his orange flecked amber eyes flitted over a report. He looked up, meeting the woman's eyes squarely, and with a slight frown.

"Chrome." The brunette said. He threaded his hands together, placing them on his desk as he looked at Chrome.

"Yes, Tsuna?" Chroma asked. It took a few years, but he'd managed to persuade(blackmail) his guardian's into calling him Tsuna.

"I need you to keep an eye on Hiroto for me."

Chroma tilted her head, looking at her boss.

"They are getting a teacher. His name is Akira Takoaka. He's military. Hardworking, pushes people to their limits. And he's abusive. He will put on a facade at first, for a day, or even a few hours, then he will intimidate and try to turn E Class into his perfect toy soldiers through fear and helplessness. I can't go because of paperwork, and everyone else is busy for the next week."

Everyone else would stick out like a sore thumb, Tsuna thought privately.

"I will go, Tsuna." Chrome said, the moment Tsuna said 'abusive', Mukuro started planning(and he already had a wonderfully large amount of terrifying ideas). After all, what's a insane man compared to that man harassing Hiroto, Yuma, and their classmates.

The brunette slightly narrowed his eyes but nodded. "Have a good trip." Tsuna said, giving Chrome a hug. The purple haired woman walked out the door.

"And now, back to my paperwork." Tsuna groaned. The brunette went back to going though the piles.

The new PE teacher was, well, he felt weird. Hiroto saw Yuma shooting Takaoka suspicious looks as well. Some of the more observant of the class, noted the two's uneasiness and gave the new teacher a wider berth. Karma was sitting in a tree nearby, watching them all with narrowed eyes.

The moment Takaoka pulled out deserts? A chill went down the few wary students of E Class. Karma slid down the tree and walked off. "That guy's bad news...I doubt he'll be here for more then a day though. Such a shame. if he is here tomorrow..." Karma smirked.

"Dad! I like the sound of that." Takaoka said with a grin. Yuma and Hiroto frowned inconspicuously. The traded glances as they lined up.

"A new schedule!"

E Class protested. Hiroto walked to Takaoka, mentally the student was furious. Fortunately he had his father's disposition instead of his godfather's. "Hold up hold up, this is school, we got to think about grades too. We can't go by this, when are we supposed to-"

Takaoka placed a hand on Hiroto's forehead. Hiroto froze, his HI screaming at him that the teacher was about to knee him in the gut. The blond dodged the knee, jumping back quickly.

Only Yuma and Hiroto noticed the mist flames surrounding Takaoka and Hiroto. The teaching staff of E Class felt uneasy for some reason unknown to them.

Yuma stood in front of Hiroto as they backed away. Hiroto slipped around his friend. The strawberry blond and black haired boy stood side by side, glaring at Takaoka. But confronting Takaoka would means there's something more to them then they want known.

They trusted their classmates, they could take care of it. Hopefully. Besides, aunt Chrome and uncle Mukuro were nearby if things got ugly.

When Nagisa attacked Takoaka, Chrome and Mukuro used their flames to create an illusion to show Nagisa as a snake. Which startled the man even more. They applied a liberal amount of mist flames to Takaoka's mind (specifically to target the 'fear' part of his brain) before he left(evil laughter).

As Yuma and Hiroto walked down the street, Chrome and Mukuro slipped out and talked with them. The mist users spent the night at Mrs. Maehara's house.

And...If during the next few months Takaoka had terrifying nightmares of mysterious origin, well, nothing could be traced back to them.

I'm not dead! It's short. Because the Vongola wouldn't blow their heir's cover. Deal with it.

-Silver


	7. Resorts, last resorts, and reveals

Takeshi volunteered to drive Isogai and Maehara. The Rain was in Japan for a mission and was therefore available for that day.

The swordsman considered Isogai an unofficial son while Maehara was Takeshi's godson. Maehara's godfathers were Reborn, Takeshi, and (surprisingly) Mukuro.

Unsurprisingly, all of the other Guardians were too wary of Hibari to attempt naming him as a godfather. Although it was a running joke of Mukuro's that the Mist would name Hibari as godfather to his first child. Upon hearing the joke the first time Tsuna flatly replied 'Pineapple, I told you not to cause apocalypses last week.'

After Takeshi parked, Takeshi snapped his fingers. "That's right, I have your weapons." The Rain opened the trunk. Takeshi cheerfully took two bundles and handed them to the children.

"How'd you get them past airport security?" The two teenagers asked in shock.

"It's a long story." Takeshi chuckled nervously. "Maa~Anyways, there's the bat and gloves."

The two students hurriedly unwrapped the packages. They grinned happily at the sight of their disguised weapons. Hiroto's was a pair of fingerless black gloves with steel capped knuckles and a book kept shut with a small combination lock. Yuma's was an weathered silver baseball bat.

"Thanks Uncle Takeshi!" The two said, and hugged the man simultaneously. The swordsman staggered slightly with a 'oof'.

XXX

"Hey Yuma, why'd you bring a bat?"

"Hiroto-kun and I planning on playing some baseball at the resort." Yuma fibbed. "Yeah, it's a lot of fun." Hiroto quickly jumped aboard to support the lie.

"Oh, okay." "Cool."

XXX

As they were discussing the layout and problems of trying to into the resort, Hiroto mentally screamed from the pressure of keeping his secret. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days. It was easier to pretend to be a normal kid when everyone in his class was normal. Now...It was a struggle to keep pretending.

"It's going to be hard to get in without anyone noticing." "Yeah, but we can do it."

If anyone was going to accept him, it'd be his class and his teachers. If anyone was going to hurt him the most by rejecting him, it would be them as well. Hiroto took several deep breaths to calm himself down. And then proceed to put his foot in his mouth.

"I can get us through." Hiroto blurted out.

"But this place caters to the rich, corrupt, and famous?" Nagisa questioned.

"Yeah, I know." Maehara replied with a tight smile.

"Maehara, is there a secret you want to tell us?" Karma teased, a smirk in place as he narrowed his eyes.

Maehara laughed nervously as he leaned away from Karma.Maehara breathed deeply then decided to go all in.

"If you're with us, we'll all be fine. I can say I got permission from my Dad to take my friends out and have fun. Karasuma-sensei and Jelavich-sensei can pose as our bodyguards." Hiroto took another deep breath and tried to look everyone in the eye for what he was about to say next.

"We won't be questioned. It will work. Trust me." Hiroto Maehara declared without a hint of doubt.

There was a silence after that, as both staff and students pondered his words.

"Maehara, after this is over, when your classmates are safe, I think we all have some questions." Karasuma stated.

"Agreed, after this nightmare." Maehara replied with a nod. The heir had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Maehara slipped on the top of the line Sky Ring he always carried with him.

The group of assassins confidently walked up to entrance.

"Invitation?" The guard at the door asked.

Hiroto smiled sheepishly."Ah. I don't have one. Sorry about that. I'm Hiroto di Vongola."

The guards in the room tensed at the family name. Hands surreptitiously strayed to hidden pistols.

The comms crackled as someone connected. "Serpent de rat, demande-lui s'il a une anneau de crête. (Rat snake, askhim if he has a crest ring.)" A low voice ordered in French.

"Oui, patron. (yes, boss)." Rat snake replied, his tone polite.

The Boss was Francis Marcantoni. Hewasn't a foolish man by the accounts of all who knew him.Neither was Rat snake, a security guard and respected assassin.

"Do you have a crest?" Rat snake questioned.Hiroto held up his hand. Rat snake squinted at the crest.

The crest was made out of a strange orange stone. 'Vongola' was emblazoned across the top in silver.

"Looks legitimate. " Rat snake commented.The guard was Mafia of a different type then Vongola. Rat snake had a few interesting encounters with Smoking Bomb Hayato years ago.

"Have fun." Rat snake smiled.

"Thank you." Hiroto replied politely.

XXX

The rest of the night was as unexpected as Maehara having a connection to someone in the criminal world. Run ins with several assassins trying to kill the class and a mysterious mastermind that turned out to be Takaoka.

Yuma proved to be handy with the sword, as he deflected bullets with the iron and a sly dose of Rain flames.

Yuma's pleading look towards Sugino, caused the baseball player to mime zipping his lips shut.

"Thanks." Yuma whispered to Sugino. "No problem, man. I'm guessing there's a reason you kept your mouth shut about whatever 'that' was." Sugino quietly replied.

XXX

Hiroto was about to stop Nagisa from going up onto the rooftop with Takaoka. Hiroto tripped and fell onto his face.

"And of course. My dameness acts up when someone is in danger, instead of the other way around like Dad." Hiroto ranted quietly.

The battle between Takaoka and Nagisa turned out surprisingly well. Hiroto had predicted the opposite. Reborn would tor-train him if Reborn knew what was happening.

XXX

E Class and staff had gotten back to the resort. They were tired but alive.

It was questioning time. The students and staff waited for Hiroto to spill what was going on with him.

Hiroto bit his lip. "I'll tell you guys everything when class is back in session. I need some time...Until then, can we keep it on the down low?"

Korosensei nodded. "I think we can all do that. We will respect your wish for some time to think. This has been a hectic vacation for all of us."

XXX

The first day of class since the resort came. After class ended that day, Hiroto stood up. The rest of the students of E Class and staff were in the room.

"I'm Hiroto Sawada, my dad is Tsunayoshi Sawada. My dad is the Tenth Don of the Vongola Family."

'Vongola Family...?' Was the mutual thought of the students. Korosensei, Karasuma, and Irina were in a state of shock.

Hiroto sighed. "In other words, I'm the heir to a mafia family."

"WHAT?!" The students yelled.

This is for the few people who actually read this story. I am working on the last chapter, which will be posted when I decide to not be lazy.

At foxchick1:I don't know. People feel free to write up an actual plot for the necklace.

At Eevee:XD hola mi amiga. Very much so, I've been doing homework and trying to finish up some of my multi-chapter stories.

The last chapter should be out soon.

-Silver


	8. Mafia Time

BlondeClam (online), UnfortunateCatchOfTheDay (offline)

BlondeClam:'Dad?'

UnfortunateCatchOfTheDay (online)

UnfortunateCatchOfTheDay:'Yes?'

BlondeClam:'I'm doing to tell my classmates and teachers about my position.'

UnfortunateCatchOfTheDay:'You're going to do what?'

BlondeClam:'Um.'

UnfortunateCatchOfTheDay:'...Looks like I'm going to Japan.'

BlondeClam:'You don't have to! It's fine.'

UnfortunateCatchOfTheDay:'I'll be there in 13 hours.'

Tsuna looked up from his phone to see the paperwork on his desk. It was definitely worth getting away from. Also, he had his dear son to go visit...and to run damage control for.

Tsuna stood up and made his way to the room that his Guardians usually congregated in. The room was the tranquil library where four comfy couches had been placed in a corner.

Lambo was doing homework, Gokudera was trying to help. Mukuro would open an eye and explain the simple thing Gokudera had managed to complicate more. (Mukuro claimed to only help Lambo 'because Lambo's whining woke him up.' Nobody believed that, Mukuro has slept through attempted raids on Vongola Mansion.)

Chrome and Takeshi were making craft projects. A tired Ryohei lay on a yoga mat off to the side of the couches.

Hibari had claimed one couch, and only Mukuro (because Hibari's his rival), Chrome (because Hibari tolerated her), or Takeshi (because he's oblivious and skilled enough to survive) would dare think of getting near the furniture while the Cloud slept on it.

Tsuna opened the library doors with a light creak.

Tsuna took a breath and annouced. "Everyone, I'm going to Japan."

The atmosphere in the room dropped. The only reason the Guardians could think of was that either Tsuna was desperate to escape from paperwork or something horrible happened to the girls or Hiroto and Yuma.

A sudden dark presence stood behind Tsuna. Tsuna held back the squeal that threatened to come out when a gun was pressed to the back of his head.

"Explain, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn merrily 'asked', his tone held tints of 'if this is a ploy to get away from your paperwork you're in for it.'

"Hiroto needs help running damage control." Tsuna explained simply.

Reborn narrowed his eyes but removed the gun from Tsuna's head. Tsuna mentally sighed with relief.

"So, you guys get to take care of the paperwork for the next week. Bye!" Tsuna booked it out of the room with all the speed of a anxious lion.

Reborn smirked. 'I trained him well. But running like that is not acceptable for boss, so he's going to get some tor-training when he comes back.'

The Guardians sat in shock, their brains trying to unravel what Tsuna said.

"Dang it." All of the Guardians loudly cursed. Gokudera hit Lambo on the head with Lambo's notebook.

"Oww, Bakadera-nii, whyyy." Lambo complained.

"You're still not allowed to curse, cow." Gokudera frowned. Lambo glared at Gokudera.

XXX

Tsuna grabbed his packed suitcase and briefcase that was at the front door. Workers bustled around the foyer, cleaning, carrying duffle bags, and wheeling mysterious packages. A sharply dressed man opened the door for Tsuna.

"Try to make sure the house doesn't end up in shambles while I'm gone." Tsuna half joked.

"With Hibari and Mukuro under the same roof, I doubt goings on will be smooth. Regardless, we'll take care of it." Mark Ferrari assured. Mr. Ferrari was an overall manager of Guardian managers and Mrs. Ferrari was Chrome's manager. The couple knew firsthand the chaos of the Vongola Family.

Tsuna shook his head at the mention of his most bloodthirsty Guardians. "Good luck, you'll need it.

Mr. Ferrari grinned. "Undoubtedly. Godspeed and good luck, Boss." The manager cheerfully replied.

Tsuna stepped outside and made his way to the limo waiting to take him to the airport.

XXX

UnfortunateCatchOfTheDay (online), EspressoforDays (online)

EspressoforDays:Give my regards to the octopus, I know him as Morte.

UnfortunateCatchOfTheDay:You know the octopus?

EspressoforDays:He is a good assassin, one of the best.

EspressoforDays:He disappeared last year, I suspect his apprentice had something to do with it.

EspressoforDays:Also,

EspressoforDays:A good a man as you can find who works as a killer.

UnfortunateCatchOfTheDay:Good to know.

Tsuna hmmed in thought. 'I wasn't expecting that...'

XXX  
Tsuna arrived in Japan without any problems aside from almost running into a enemy Mafioso and an Interpol agent in the airport. The don continued looking over his shoulder even in his home country. You never know when a hitman or an exasperated Guardian might show up.

A short drive later, Tsuna glanced at his phone. Hiroto said to meet here at a cafe to pick him up after school in a few hours.

Tsuna wandered around the town There were a few interesting shops to check out and beautiful scenery in the distance.

Eventually Tsuna got bored and pulled up a map with Hiroto's phone tracker. The Don headed up the mountain. (Well...I guess you can almost never be too careful with your kids. Considering how E Class gets held hostage or kidnapped several times it's somewhat justified.)

The mountain path was quite beautiful. Tsuna absent mindedly noted landmarks and possible ambush locations.

Tsuna stared at the gigantic cream colored thing in front of him. 'Is that...a giant pudding? Is that a tentacled yellow UMA eating the pudding? Is that Korosensei? There's no one else it could be.'

Tsuna watched the yellow octopus fly into the school room with glasses of pudding. 'I'm done. I'm just done.' Tsuna exasperatedly thought.

"I'm going back down the mountain, there's too much weird right now. Even for me." Tsuna decided outloud.

XXX  
Tsuna grabbed a coffee at the rendezvous cafe and waited. The young Sky and Rain rounded a corner, with the two adolescent mafia were a handful of other E Class students.

Hiroto and Isogai instantly spotted the don. Karma and Nagisa's followed Hiroto's gaze to the brown haired man. Tsuna smiled at the suspicious students. Hiroto and Isogai glanced at each other.

The students warily stopped a few yards away. "Who are you?" Kayano questioned.

"Ah. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. Hiroto's father." Tsuna waved sheepishly.

"So, you're the mafia don? You don't look like it." Karma observed with smirk.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. The students all felt the blanket of bloodlust that pressed down on them. Light seemed to hit the father's eyes in a way to lit up sparks of orange and gold in his murky brown eyes.

Mr. Sawada's lips quirked up for a split second. The students had stepped closer together the moment they felt the bloodlust.

Mr. Sawada blinked and the aura disappeared leaving behind a gentle looking man. "Looking so innocent that people think 'there's no way they could be involved in something bad' is a very useful tool for assassins and for mafia." Tsuna instructed with a smile.

Karma smirked. "Well, I fail at that." Karma commented.

"Huh." Nagisa commented. The bluenette took out his notebook and wrote the piece of advice down. "Thanks for the advice, Mr. Sawada."

"You're welcome." Tsuna replied with a smile.

"Hiroto, Mom is expecting us home soon." Tsuna's smile turned slightly strained. Vongola women were not to be tested.

Hiroto smiled, his enthusiasm at seeing his dad tinted with the nervousness of crossing his mother. "Okay."

"Hey Isogai, do you want a ride home?" Hiroto offered.

Isogai looked at his friend. Hiroto gave Isogai a thumbs up sign. "If it wouldn't be any trouble." Yuma politely responded.

Hiroto swung an arm around Yuma. "It wouldn't be any trouble at all Isogai." Tsuna acquiesced.

An awkward silence fell between the students.

"See you guys tomorrow." Hiroto shot his non-mafia friends a bright smile. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." Sugino replied with a grin.

The civilian students continued walking home.

"I call shotgun." Hiroto claimed his seat with speed of a man from a sinking ship jumping aboard a life boat. Isogai rolled his eyes and climbed in the backseat. Tsuna shook his head at two's antics.

Hiroto and Yuma chattered in the back. Apparently even for them, a pudding assassination was noteworthy.

'Kayano' was the one who came up with the plan, she was the quiet green haired girl who stood beside Nagisa. Tsuna's HI told him there was a a bit more to this girl then being a pudding lover.

Isogai walked next door to his house. Tsuna and Hiroto headed inside their own home. "We're home!" Hiroto shouted.

Tsuna watched the woman he married walk into the foyer. "Tsuna." She greeted him with a smile. "Kyoko." Tsuna murmured. Husband and wife kissed, their son fake gagged at the sight.

"Just wait until you get married, Hiroto." Tsuna teased. Hiroto rolled his eyes.

After dinner, the father and son went outside to train. It was a tradition for the two to fight when Tsuna came home.

Tsuna used his arms to block Hiroto's kick. Hiroto performed a quick flip. Tsuna almost grabbed one of Hiroto's ankle.

"You've learned some parkour." Tsuna pleasantly observed.

Hiroto smirked. "That's not all I've learned."

"Glad to hear it." Tsuna smiled. The man decided to take advantage of the lull of clashing in the fight.

The two cautiously circled as they watched each other.

"I've gotten reports about this Korosensei, it was weird to see him flying today. " Tsuna paused as Hiroto hesitated before attacking. "What's he like?" Tsuna asked.

Maehara stopped moving as he thought. "He's patient, intelligent, and silly. Korosensei is a real teacher, he cares about all of E Class and takes the time to help us." Tsuna nodded and stepped forward.

Tsuna objected to his sons's lack of movement with a lazy swing. Hiroto dodged the punch.

"Your opponent won't wait for you to think." Tsuna pointed out. "How do you like your classmates?" Tsuna questioned.

"Isogai is still my best friend. Karma, Nagisa, Kayano, Sugino, Kanzaki, and all the others are a lot of fun to be with." Hiroto asserted.

"That's good. Now, about your grades and your place in E Class." Tsuna

A dangerous glint entered Tsuna's eyes.

Hiroto laughed nervously as he dodged an uppercut."What about it?"

"You're grades have improved and I'm glad you have friends." Tsuna admitted. "But...Currently you're at the bottom of your school's hierarchy. How are you dealing with it?" Tsuna asked, his tone tinged with worry.

Tsuna dodged Hiroto's front kick.

"I'm dealing with it. We're dealing with it. I don't want to leave E Class, Dad. Please don't make me." Hiroto pleaded.

"If something happens, call me, call Mom, tell an adult. Heck, tell Hibari if you have to. Don't bottle up problems, we're family. We have your back." Tsuna lectured.

Hiroto smiled and tried to kick his Dad's kneecap. "Nice try, kid." Tsuna complimented with a smirk.

The fight went on until Tsuna got Hiroto in a headlock. Hiroto wriggled desperately.

"Say uncle." Tsuna advised.

"Uncle." Hiroto muttered.

"I didn't hear you." Tsuna teased.

"Uncle!" Hiroto half yelled.

Tsuna let go of the headlock and scooted away for some space.

The two Sawadas stretched their muscles in tandem. Both dad and son knew they'd already have sore muscles tomorrow, stretching after exercise decreases soreness. Being sore can be the difference between whether you live or die during an assassination attempt.

For a minute or two after, the two looked up at the rapidly darkening sky. Both comfortably splayed out on their backs among the grass.

"Err...Dad?" Hiroto hesitantly asked. "Yes?" Tsuna answered.

"Would you help me with my homework?"

Tsuna smiled softly. "I'd be glad to."

XXX  
Tsuna didn't know what to do. Threaten the principal, kill the octopus, and get his son up to a higher class?

He was worried over his child. Over his child's classmates and Guardian. Over the world.

Reborn would usually listen to Tsuna babbling on about things. But, Tsuna's HI told him that Reborn was feeling a bit murderous towards the don for the amount of paperwork Tsuna's Guardians managed to dump in the hitman. Also, Reborn was pretty useless when it came to children problems and not criminal problems.

Tsuna regretted the last and only time he had asked Reborn. Tsuna was looking for a child friendly guard animal. Reborn suggested a tiger. Reborn was subsequently banned from advising on anything regarding Hiroto aside from clothes.

Tsuna snapped out of his reminiscing. It was time to call his old man.

"Tsuna-fish, what are you worried about?" Iemitsu questioned.

"I'm worried about Hiroto." Tsuna admitted.

"What specifically?" Iemitsu mentally sighed. The blond hoped that now was not the time Tsuna would catch the paranoia of parenthood.

"His grades, his social life, and the drama he's going through." Tsuna summarized.

"Need I remind you of what you went through when you were a teenager?" Iemitsu joked.

Tsuna scoffed. "I dealt with death threats and Reborn."

Iemitsu laughed. "True." Iemitsu's tone turned serious. "Be there for him. Be there for Kyoko. Call often, send postcards, and make sure he knows you love him. That's all you can really do with juggling family and our work."

Tsuna declined from quipping about how Iemitsu's advice had already been tried with Tsuna years before. The don did hate his father for years...but now...he understood far more then he wanted to. A reconciliation had already happened between them. It hopefully wouldn't need to happen between Tsuna and his son.

Tsuna moved the conversation on. "Did you ever meet an assassin called Shinigami?"

Iemitsu shrugged. "Once."

"He's now teaching a class of middle schoolers, is an overpowered yellow octopus, and is helping a group of 'school trash'." Tsuna deadpanned.

"Yes. And?" Iemitsu pursued the piece of information his son had omitted.

"And Hiroto's part of E Class." Tsuna announces with a sigh.

"Morte has always been a strange person." Iemitsu mused. "Considering the reports I've gotten, he would not intentionally do harm to any of his students. He's not the worst...he's actually gotten better. He's not a megalomaniac as the national governments think." Iemitsu concluded.

"Hmm." Tsuna's HI helpfully told him Iemitsu was right, then his HI motioned his thoughts towards Hiroto's bed room.

Tsuna twisted the door knob to Hiroto's room, the bedroom was empty. Tsuna looked to the open window.

"Tsuna, what happened?" Iemitsu questioned.

Tsuna sighed. "Thanks for the help. I got to go. Hiroto just snuck out of his bedroom window. Good bye Dad, love you."

"Love you too, son." Iemitsu replied. Tsuna ended the call with a determined tap of his thumb.

BlondeClam (online), UnfortunateCatchOfTheDay (online)

UnfortunateCatchOfTheDay:Where are you?

BlondeClam:I went it meet up with my classmates.

UnfortunateCatchOfTheDay:To do what?

UnfortunateCatchOfTheDay:It's past midnight, for God's sake.

BlondeClam:Eto...

BlondeClam:I'm going to stake out a place with my friends.

UnfortunateCatchOfTheDay:Why?

BlondeClam:Please, just trust me. Nothing bad will happen to me.

BlondeClam:We're not doing something that could get us killed or something.

Tsuna hesitated and checked with his HI.

UnfortunateCatchOfTheDay:You tell me everything in the morning.

BlondeClam:Deal.

XXX  
Hiroto woke up, fell out of bed, and hurried to get dressed.

Tsuna had made breakfast this morning. The sleepy Hiroto explained what had happened and Itona's situation.

"Could you sponsor him? Please? He doesn't have a place to live or any money."

"Alright. But you make the offer for me...And he has to accept the deal, don't put words in his mouth." Tsuna relented.

"We can talk about more details once you're finished eating." Tsuna instructed.  
XXX  
"Hey look who's here. Guess its nice not having to bust through a wall, huh?" Hiroto teased.

The strawberry blond suddenly grew serious. "Itona, you don't have any money or a place to live, right?"

"Yes, I'm completely broke." Itona admitted.

"My dad said he'd sponsor you. I can talk with about the specifics during lunch, if you're willing...?" Hiroto nervously asked.

"That'd be fine." Itona accepted.  
XXX  
Just as Korosensei dismissed the class for lunch, a man walked through the door.

"Hello? I hope I'm not interrupting anything. It is lunch time, correct?" The brunette asked.

"Who are you?" Korosensei questioned.

'Just forget Omerta, the Vendice owes you.' Tsuna thought to himself with a mental shrug.

"I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Tenth boss of Vongola." The don introduced himself.

"He doesn't look like a mafia member." One of the students muttered. Tsuna wilted slightly under the gazes of the unbelieving students.

Hiroto and Isogai hide their laughter with coughs. Mentally, Hiroto was dying, it was hilarious to see his dad who easily dealt with mafia memebers every day try to deal with his classmates.

The don sighed, a smirk played at his lips. "That just makes it easier to not be caught. As I told some of your classmates yesterday, assumptions-especially of what people think a assassin or mafia member-look like are useful." Tsuna advised. Hiroto and Isogai nodded in agreement.

Tsuna smiled at the confused and dubious looks he received. "Think about it. No one expects an old lady, a child, or anyone innocent looking to be a criminal, good fighter, or a killer. Use general habits and assumptions to your advantage, that's a basic rule for planning."

Korosensei wrote down the gist of Tsuna's tips on the board. "Okay class, copy this down." The octopus instructed his students.

After the students started to jot down the tips, Tsuna turned to Korosensei. "Ah, ho quasi dimenticato. Reborn dái i suoi saluti alla Morte. (I almost forgot. Reborn gives his regards to Death)."

"Grazie. Si prega di dare i miei saluti a Reborn. (Thank you. Please give my regards to Reborn)." Korosensei responded, the former assassin was pleasantly surprised by the mention of his fellow colleague.

Tsunami glanced at the students, most were almost finished writing.  
"Vieni a trovarmi fuori. (Come find me outside.)" Tsuna told Korosensei.

After the last student put their pencil down, Tsuna declared "I'm going to issue a challenge to you students. An hour from the deadline of the world blowing up, I will try to kill Korosensei. If you want to kill him yourselves, you must do it before then. If you succeed in killing Korosensei and want protection, Vongola and I will protect you all from a public reveal and anything involving government programs or such you do not want to participate in."

The silence was deafening. Tsuna bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. The students looked dumbfounded at Tsuna's offer. "Now, I'll leave you to your schooling." Tsuna excused himself.

XXX  
Tsuna hummed to himself. The spot the brunette had chosen was a small clearing in the woods.

The don didn't have to wait long for the octopus to show up.

The sudden lash of wind announced the yellow creature's arrival. About a yard of space separated the two.

"I want to talk to you about my son." Tsuna quietly declared. "What are your plans for this class?" The don enquired, a slight frown etched itself onto the man's face.

"To help them grow into well rounded and skilled adults. There are no underlying intentions or plots. I merely wish to help these children to the best of my abilities." Korosensei stated.

Tsuna nodded. "Why'd you become a teacher?" Tsuna questioned.

Korosensei hesitated before answering truthfully, "to fulfill a promise to the woman I loved."

"She must have been some woman." Tsuna observed.

"That she was." Korosensei softly agreed.

Tsuna glanced at his wedding ring in thought. The don brushed aside the tenderness that sprung up in his heart.

"Let's get down to the rest of our business." Tsuna cheerfully said. Korosensei started as the man leaned forward.

A dark smile tugged at the don's lips. Suddenly, two tentacles fell to the dirt ground and a anti-sensei knife was in Tsuna's right hand.

"I can kill you. I, really, can." Tsuna seemed to almost purr during the delivery of his threat.

Korosensei gulped. "Hehehe." Korosensei chuckled nervously.

Tsuna took a step back from the teacher and smiled happily. "But I won't..." Tsuna admitted with a grin. "...For now." Tsuna tacked on as footnote.

"For now, I...will trust you with my son. You have the backing of Reborn, my son, and my father." Tsuna decided with a frown.

"Help him grow along with your other students, do not treat him as an outcast as he felt he was before." Tsuna closed his eyes as he asked the teacher. The don didn't know what answer he expected, perhaps the teacher of his son once again lying through their teeth.

"That I will." Korosensei committed to the challenge.

Tsuna snorted. "You're really something. You're not lying." Tsuna commented with a smile.

Korosensei gave his usual grin in reply. The octopus teacher nervously sweated as Tsuna briefly smirked.

"If Hiroto comes to any harm under your care, I will hold you personally responsible. It doesn't matter where you go, I will hunt you down. Your death will be far from ethical." Tsuna sweetly menaced, his face expression as unthreatening as a bunny was to a wolf. What was terrifying were the orange eyes the color of liquid metal.

"I accept the risks." Korosensei drew himself up to his full height. "Your boy will grow into a fine man, Decimo." Korosensei half promised and half complimented.

The don tilted his head to the side. Tsuna's lips quirked upwards into a content smile.

"That he will."


End file.
